The present invention relates to an atomizer, and more particularly to a miniature atomizer of manual type for atomizing a liquid such as perfume or cosmetic preparations with a vertical reciprocating pump.
Various types of miniature atomizers of the manual type have heretofore been proposed.
In the manual type miniature atomizer of the conventional construction, the disadvantage of improper atomization is liable to take place when the depressing operation of the atomizer head is carried out at a relatively low speed. Further, when a cylindrical piston is moved downward within a cylinder, liquid, which has been confined in the cylinder, is permitted to pass through the bore of the stem and then to spurt from the outlet of the nozzle in an atomizer head, and at this instant, the liquid thus discharged will be atomized within the ambient air into a fine mist. When the atomizer head is set free after the depressing operation, the cylindrical piston is returned or moved upwardly together with the head by the action of a built-in coil spring so that a vacuum is again established in the cylinder. This will admit the liquid from its container into the cylinder, causing leakage of the liquid. Further, when pumping action occurs, the atomizer head tends to fluctuate in the reciprocation of the stem in the cylinder.